


Working My Way Over To You

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [12]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Femslash, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Some small scenes of a story with Beau and Jester.





	Working My Way Over To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stag/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :)

Their group is drinking in a smokey tavern when Jester notes that Beau's beauty in the dim lighting of the building; perhaps it is the drink making her notice Beau at that moment. Notice how the light seems to make her grace more enchanting by the passing hour then.

She swallows the beer as Beau meets her eyes with a smiling wink and chokes on it. Suddenly Fjord is there beside her to pound her back as Jester coughs trying to clear her lungs of the beverage.

After a few moments, Jester finally manages to clear the liquid from her throat and heaving lungs.

"Are you alright?" Nott asks quietly. Caleb and Caduceus are silent, watchful shadows beside her; both ready to help if she asks for it.

"Yeah, I'm good now," Jester answers with a slight nod as she watches Beau flirt with a silent Yasha as Mollymauk grins his amusement as he sits next to her.

Even as she wills herself not to be jealous of Yasha receiving Beau’s attention, Jester knows that she is so screwed as she watches Beau laugh off her attempts to flirt with Yasha. That she wants to be in Yasha’s place and be the one that Beau openly attempts to flirt with instead of Yasha.

*

“Beau! Yasha! Look out!”

At Jester’s panicked yell, they both turn as one and Beau’s heart skips more than a few beats as she watches an enemy beast toss aside an unconscious Jester as it howls its rage for all to hear before moving discontentedly towards her.

Yasha snarls as Beau curses while knocking aside another enemy and then they’re both moving to intercept the beast to provide cover for Caduceus as he makes his way over to Jester with Fjord.

Fjord and Yasha cover them with Nott, Mollymauk, and Caleb as Beau kneels beside Jester, taking her bruised hand gently, trying to not stare at the thin line of blood leaking down the side of her face near the hairline as Caduceus worked his healing abilities.

“Jester, wake up! Don’t you die on you little imp!” Beau beseeched as she held Jester’s hand near to her lips.

Later in camp, Jester will groan as she comes back to consciousness and opens her eyes, her eyes find Beau’s with a soft smile on her bruised lips.

“You okay, Beau? Are the others and Yasha alright?” Her voice slurred with the question.

“Yes, everyone’s fine except for you, silly thing. I can’t believe you risked your life like that.” Beau answered gently. 

“It was worth it if you and Yasha can be happy together.” Jester smiled as she passed out.

 _‘Please don’t leave me. Yasha isn’t the one that I want to be with.’_ Beau pleaded silently.

*

“What do you mean Beau’s not with Yasha? They seem so happy with each other.” Jester says quietly to Nott.

“Well they aren’t together, but they are quite happy just being friends,” Nott answered before she took a sip from her canteen, watching her over the silver dented edges of it. “Way I hear it, our dear Beau has her eye someone else. Another lovely lady of our merry band I’d wager.”

“Do you know who? Is it Keg?”

“Well, there aren’t many of us in our little group, to begin with, unless one of our very, very dear male friends are keeping back. And she’s mostly an ally so probably not Keg. I think anyways,” Nott answered thoughtfully, they both ignored the choked sputtering from Fjord and Caleb. “Can you not guess, Jester?”

Jester’s look of renewed concentration made Nott want to beat both Beau and Jester with a cluestick of some sort so that they would get a clue and talk to each other - regardless of whether or not they even got together. She just wanted – and she was sure the others agreed with her – them to stop dancing around each other and figure things out.

She watches as the realization slowly dawns in Jester’s eyes, and she makes a small oh shape with her lips as Beau and Yasha come back into camp with Mollymauk and Clay, each other them carrying dried deer meat and full berry sacks over their shoulders. Nott holds her smile back as Jester stands up and approaches Beau.

As they disappear into the tree line together, Nott reached over to smack Fjord’s arm and demand her drinking bet money from him.

 

Later: 

Jester rested her head on Beau’s lap and met her lovely, beautiful smile as night fell all around them and the stars in the sky blinked into existence in the night as the fire crackled merrily beside them in their private spot near the group’s main camp.

“Love you, Beau.”

“Love you too, Jester.”


End file.
